How do they eat a Reese cup?
by LaLALamsey
Summary: Sequel to 'What would they do for a Klondike bar' Lamsey and Ryou go on a quest to find out how people eat Reese cups and somepeolpe join them!
1. Tea dies again!

How do they eat a reese cup?

So where did the last story end? Because I'm not sure but meh, so we'll go to the part right after Lamsey and Ryou had left Kaiba Corp.

" So where do you go first?" asked Ryou

"Let me remember my dream" said Lamsey as she fell asleep trying to remember my dream. Then she woke up, like almost right away.

"Dude I know what we did!" she said pointing into the air for no reason

"Really what is it?"

"we take a box, then we put the name in it and draw one!" she shouted

"Do you have to shout so much?"

"no... but it's fun"

"so lets find a box" said Ryou as they walked off in search of a box (that is to weird)

So they went off to find a box, which is very stupid. But they didn't know they were being watched by someone in the shadows, Macilien 6ft, 1in, Brown hair, brown eyes, X shaped scar on right cheek. Wearing elvish style tunic, pants, and cloak(black), with obsidian and black Iron necklace, with a dragon on it. If she gets angry she transforms into elvish battle armor, which is all shiny and junk.  
Always has sword. Elvish sword. Named Huinemagil, Sword of Darkness.  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
She has a Black Phoenix named Morruin, meaning Blackfire. It has three peacock feather's for tails, red, blue and purple.

She has a demon form, a tan cat with blood red eyes, and brown on the ears  
feet and tail, kinda like a Siamese. Looks like Kirara(Sango's demon  
cat). Macilien was watching them, interested in what they were doing.

"Why are you so interested?" questioned Dagnir, Macilien's darker side. Dagnir is basically the same, only with Gondorian battle armor, and a sword named Mormagil(Blacksword) and a Black Phoenix named  
Morelen(Blackstar). It also has three peacock feather's for tails, yelllow, green and orange. But both Phoenixes are small enough to fit on their shoulders, but when needed they can call on bigger Phoenixes or they bond with their master and  
they become one of the Great Fire Pheonixes. That would be a Pheonix  
made compleatly out of fire.

"I'm not sure" said Macilien never looking away from Lamsey "It's just she looks familiar"

Dagnir looked as well "Your right reminds me of someone, but who"

Macilen being some one with a low attention span, started to walk over to Lamsey and Ryou who at the time sitting on a park bench, after giving up looking for a box.

"Hi" Macilien said as her black Phoenix, Morruin landed on her shoulder.

"Damn that's cool" said Lamsey starring at the Phoenix

"I know, his name is Morruin, it means Blackfire" said Macilien who stood proudly.

"You know you look familiar.." said Lamsey trailing off as she tried to figure out why she looked familiar.

"You look familiar to me and my darker side" said Macilien as Dagnir showed up

"You have dark side to?" asked Ryou

"Yea don't you?" asked Macilien

"Yes, but we have separate bodies"

"Same here" said Lamsey, everyone stopped and stared "well we do"  
"What is the name of your dark side?" questioned Dagnir

" Well she has many names, most I don't know or can't say right, so I call her Moose" said Lamsey, as a dark cloud covered the sky, then a flash of lightening that was so bright no one could see what was going on. When the light died away a figure stood beside Lamsey, she looked almost the same as Lamsey, only she was an elf, and had armor on, and a crazy leaf/ tree design down one side of her face. Oh and her eyes were like a deep yellow color.

"This is Moose" said Lamsey pointing a finger at the elf.

"Why Moose?" questioned Moose

"I don't know just because"

"Why not one of my real names"

"How many names do you have?" Lamsey asked

"More then ten" said Moose

"anyways we need a box" said Ryou, just randomly

"Oh ya" said Lamsey as she turned and looked at her dark side "Do you have a box?"

"yes, I always carry a box with me" said Moose as she pulled out a box Oo

"Why do you- SHINNY!!!!" Macilien was going to ask about the box but Moose's armor was shiny and it caught her eye, she also really REALLY LIKES shiny things.

"She meant to ask about the box thing" said Dagnir as she tried to keep Macilien from touching the armor.

"Oh, well me and Ryou were going to ask people about Reese peanut butter cups, but we needed a box to put the names in so we could draw them." Lamsey explained as she took the box from Moose and put the names in and shook the box around.

Macilien had stopped trying to touch the armor, because she was more interested in Reese cups "OH OH can I come?!" she asked jumping up and down a bit as her dark side moved away slightly.

"ummm sure" said Lamsey as she held out the box "pick a name"

"YAY!" shouted Macilien as she choose a name, she was happy then she looked at the name and she was very pissed off . "Grrrr."

"What who is it?" asked Ryou looking at the page "Oh no.."

"Let me guess Tea, right" said Lasmey

"Yea I HATE HER SO MUCH!!!!!" shouted Macilien as she transformed into elvish battle armor and ran off only to come back in a moment "Where does she live?"

Later they had all gotten to Tea's house and both Macilien and Dagnir had changed into armor, elvish battle for Macilien and Gondorian battle armor for Dagnir. Moose (stop calling me Moose! . ) had already had battle armor on, because that's what she normally wears, Lamsey had her trusty ax from the first story (wait didn't we already kill Tea? meh) and Ryou just stood off to the side..... for now.

"Hang on you guys!" shouted Lasmey "I already killed Tea last time"

"Noooo you ruined my fun!" cried Macilien ;;

"This is the sequel right, so you can just say she came back somehow" said Moose

"Your right, then I'll kill her in the next one too!!" "So why are you killing Tea?"

"Because I hate friendship" said Moose

"She scares me" said Macilien as her Phoenix Morruin landed on her shoulder

"I like to kill" said Dagnir as her Phoenix Morelen landed on her shoulder "how about you?"

"Me?" questioned Lamsey "I've always hated her, but I've been killing her ever since she called Ryou a man whore"

"She called me a WHAT?!?"

"a man whore" said Lamsey very quietly

"I'll kill her!" shouted Ryou and in a blinding light her was waering very big Knights armor, maybe alittle to big, because he fell over trying to run into Tea's house "umm can someone help"

"Coming" said Lamsey, she walked over and using super human strength she lifted him up, well that's how it went in her mind, in reality she needed help.

"Thanks" said Ryou, not being mad no mre the armor was gone.

"Hey how come everyone gets battle armor excpet for me" complained Lamsey

"I have an attack plan" said Macilien "first we jump on the roof then we go through th chimney then........." she totally zoned out, and a bit of drool was hanging on the side of her mouth.

"She wants to sneak attack" said Dagnir (they share a mind right?)

"well that might be too complecaited" said Lamsey

"Let's break the front door down" said Moose (STOP CALLING ME MOOSE DAMN IT!!)

"Ok" everyone agreed including Macilien she wasn't zoning out anymore. So they went up to the door, Macilien in the lead, when they got to the door Macilien knocked on the door and Tea answered it. "Hi my friends" said Tea

"Don't hi me!" shouted Macilien "Morruin attack!!" she shouted again as her Phoenix burnt off Tea's hair.

"You little bitch!" shouted Tea

"I'll kill you!" shouted Macilen as she was about to attack with Huinemagil, but the others stop her, so she pouts.

"You have to wait" said Ryou

"Oh hey Ryou" said Tea "How's job gonig?"

"What job?"

"Your a man whore right?" Tea asked

"You know what Macilien, forget the question kill her!" Ryou half yelled so everyone ran inside a cut Tea into many little pieces so she could die a painful death. "I'll be back!" she cried as her blood flowed everywhere

"Yes you will" said Lamsey "and when you do we'll kill you again"

So after Tea died and they left so no one would no that they killed her (not lik anyone cared) So they deicded that they all would go and ask the people about Reese cup, and after that no one knew what would happen.

"That was fun" said Macilien when they were back at the park.

"Ya, so whose next?" asked Moose (god damn it stop!)

"Well let's choose, so Macilien you already chose so Ryou you can choose now" said Lamsey holding out the box

"Ok" said Ryou as he chose a name "It's Malik"

"Then we might as well ask Marik too" said Lamsey as they headed off "hey Moose you-"

"Stop calling me MOOSE!!"

"WHAT do you want to be called then?"

"You can call me Morwen, meaning Dark Maiden"

"Cool, how come you never told me till now?"

"I don't know"

Review plz! Oh and thanks so much from TrekieGreenieShannaraElfOfME (pen name or what ever you call it) she helped me so fucking much! Thanx!!


	2. chibi Marik?

Reese cup... mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I don't own anything, surprising yes but meh.  
  
Ok so we left our group of question asking people when they were on their way to Malik's

house. Just after they killed Tea, which we are all happy about. Anyways they were still walking

when a chibi Marik came out of nowhere.

"Hi!" he shouted, this scared everyone because he was so small, and they didn't see him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" screamed Macilien, she was about to get mad but she saw a

bird and was distracted.  
"Don't ever do that you little freak!" yelled Moose oh sorry Morwen. Poor little Marik got very

scared, and started to cry and I mean cry.

"WAAAHHHH YOU IS MEAN!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, that was pretty loud.

The Malik came running, probably heard the sound.

"Hey Malik what's going on?" asked Lamsey. "What no 'Hi how are you?'" asked Malik.

"No not really just tell what happened" "Well you see, when you came to ask about Klondike

bars, and told him not to eat his raw meat, well I bought some Klondike bars and kept him from

eating and slowing he just started going soft and then de-aging" explained Malik.

"He was fine that last I saw him" said Lamsey "Yes but didn't you notice that he was chasing a

chicken and not trying to run it over?" asked Malik.

"Hey I like chicken!" shouted Macilien suddenly."Yea that's right" said Dagnir, very slowly moving away from her."Chicken!!!!" giggled Marik as he started run around the group acting like a chicken. "Chicken!

Chicken! Chicken!" "Yea so this story is straying away from the original goal" said Ryou "Yea

but we have to have some fun" said Lamsey "But we also have to fill in some space or it will be

boring" "Yea like how boring would it be if we just walked up to them, asked the question and

left?" asked Morwen.

"Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!" Marik shouted some more. This look so fun that Macilien

decided to join him.

"Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!" she shouted."Yeaaaa" -.-; said Lamsey. "Anyways we have to ask you a question Malik and maybe Marik if

we can calm him down" "Ok what do you need to ask?" asked Malik.

"Yea we need to ask you about Reese cups" said Ryou "What about them?"

"How do you eat one?" asked Lamsey "I smash them up and eat them one by one" said Malik

"Well that was easy" said Morwen.

"Yea so what now?" asked Dagnir trying to get Macilien to stop the chicken thing."Sleepy" said Marik as he fell asleep randomly on the ground."So now what?" asked Malik picking Marik up."I don't know usually we have so much to do but now we don't"

"Maybe it's writer's block"

"Yea that's it" said Lamsey. They decided to walk randomly around town to find something to

do, which was really hard beacuse there was nothing to do.

1 hour later "Oh my god I hurt" said Lamsey falling on to the ground."Yea my too" said Macilien "Last chapter was easier, all we had to do was kill Tea and set up

the story" said Dagnir.

"Yea that was the easy part?" said Macilien "I heard a ? what was it for?" asked Lamsey "It

doesn't makes sence" "Why do you care what doesn't make sence?" asked Mokuba who

randomliy appeared out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

shouted everyone "Where the hell didi you come from?" asked Lamsey "Nowhere"

"I see, anyways if something doesn't make sence then it confuses me and I fall to the ground trying to

make sence of it" said Lamsey "Right then whatever floats your boat" said Mokuba "Hey That's

MY SAYING!!!" shouted Lamsey "No it isn't" "Yes it is from last story" "Really? WHere?" "I'll

show you"

Flashback

End Flashback "Ha see you never said it!" shouted Mokuba "NO I did say it! I just can't

remember what chapter I said it in!" "sure whatever floats your boat" "Grrrrrrrr I will find it and

have my revenge!" shouted Lamsey to the sky "ummm let's choose a new name now" said Ryou

"Yea ok"said Morwen pulling the box out.

"I'm choosing!" shouted little Marik who woke up from the screaming. He reached in and

choose a name.

"Ok let's see" said Malik taking the paper away from Marik, which made him cry."WahHHhhhhh that my paper!!"

"Ok here have it back" said Malik handing it back.

"so who was it?" asked Macilien "your not going to like it" said Malik looking at the ground

"Just say it"

"No"

"It's Tristan isn't it?" asked Lamsey "Yes how did you know?"

"I saw the paper"

"oh..."

"So let's go" They started walking off to find Tristan, hopefully he wouldn't try to eat a computer this time.  
  
Holy crap this chapter sucked. oh well. Review plz!! EVEN IF THE STORY WAS BAD.


	3. Triscuit dies!

So this is my 3 chapter.... it took along time because I had school and writers block, which I might add suck big time! .  
Anyways to the story.  
  
So our group is walking slowly to Tristans house, because he is scary and really stupid.  
"Yea I'm bored" said Lamsey

"Me too" agreed everyone else

"So where did Marik and Malik go?" asked Macilien

"They died, I'm sorry" said Lamsey

"What!?! NOOOO" cried Morwen

"why are you so sad?" asked Ryou

"I don't KNOW!" Morwen cried even more

"I bet it's because now there's no one stupider than her" said Dagnir

"HEY!" shouted Morwen "Not true, what about Macilien?"

"Hey I'm not- ooohh preetty light" and I bet you can guess that was Macilien, who was going to stand up for herself, but got distracted.  
"You know what?" said Dagnir "your right"

"Ha told you!" said Morwen

"Shut up you crap faces!" shouted Lamsey "We're here" So they walked up the stairs to the front door, rang the door bell, and waited, and waited some more, and then got very pissed off and broke then door down.

"Hello!" they all shouted, at the same time (freaky)

"Come on out Triscuit!" shouted Macilien Just then Tristan came running down the stairs, really really really mad, his face was all red and junk.  
"I'm not a TRISCUIT!" he shouted "you understand?"

"Yea whatever. I got it. Triscuit." said Lamsey

"MY NAMES NOT TRISCUIT!" he shouted once again.  
"If your not Triscuit, then I'm the Easter bunny" said Dagnir

"Really?!?" shouted Macilien, she was really happy "I love the Easter bunny! He brings me chocolate, and and I get hyper, and YAY!"  
This is the part where we all edge away. edge edge

"wait a minute" said Ryou "I just thought of something"

"really what?" asked Lamsey

"If he really is a Triscuit, then he must be a cracker!" They all thought for a moment, then stomachs growl, and let the chase begin!  
They all pulled out forks and knives and started chasing Triscuit around his own house. First they went up the stairs, Lamsey threw a fork and it hit the wall that was right beside Triscuits head. Then Dagnir, with her amazing sword cut Triscuits ear off.

"Oww my ear! Now I feel like painting!" shouted Triscuit

"That made no sense!" shouted Lamsey, so she pulled out her giant ax and cut Triscuits arm off.  
"What NOOO!" cried Triscuit still running. Then Macilien went into her demon form which was a beige cat, glowing red eyes and stuff, ran faster and tore Trsicuit into little pieces.  
"Well that was fun" said Ryou

"Yes I agree more beer" said Lamsey

"umm what wrong with you?" asked Morwen

"nothing, that's the problem"

"I see.."

"no you don't crap face" said Lamsey

"Hey I am not a crap face!"

"yes you are"

"Let's just chose another name"

"Ok" said Lamsey. Morwen pulled the box out and chose a name. "it's Kaiba"

"Cool we can make him sugar high again!" shouted Dagnir

"Hey, how did you know that?" asked Lamsey

"ummm Internet?"

"works for me" So they walked off, and yea.  
  
Another chapter done! it's at least better than the last one I think.. but review anyways!


End file.
